mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosalina
Princess Rosalina,' '''or simply just' Rosalina', also known as '''Rosetta' (ロゼッタ) in Japan, or Rosalina Star, protector of the cosmos, makes her first playable appearance in Mario Kart Wii in April 2008, a few months after Super Mario Galaxy came out, where she is a heavyweight unlockable character. Rosalina rides in large karts and is the first and only female character to ever be in this class. While racing, a Luma orbits around Rosalina. Rosalina's racing symbol is a Grand Star. Rosalina is the Staff Ghost character for Rainbow Road. Her signature vehicles are the Honeycoupe and the Shooting Star. Rosalina is also playable in Mario Kart 7, where she is an unlockable medium-large "Cruiser"-type character. She also has her own course in the game, named Rosalina's Ice World. She returned in Mario Kart 8. She was voiced by Mercedes Rose in MKWII, Kerri Kane in MK7 and Laura Faye Smith in MK8. Characteristics Rosalina is a tall character, taller than both Peach and Mario, with looks similar to Peach. However her overall appearance is sharper; her skin is paler than Peach, her eyes are a lighter shade of blue, and her hair is a much lighter blonde than Peach. She wears purple nail polish and has a large bang which covers her right eye. Rosalina wears a long-sleeved flowing turquoise-colored dress. Like Peach, she wears a brooch located on her chest, but it's star-shaped and silver, with a yellow circle in the middle. She also wears a silver crown with red and blue gems, yellow star-shaped earrings and silver high heels. The collar of her gown cuts off at her brooch, with a powder blue flap that loops around it, and has long sleeves with a wide opening at the end, also topped with powder blue frills. At the bottom of her dress is another frill which loops around the dress's end until turning up on a point at the middle; under it a white skirt is visible. In Super Mario Galaxy she carries a silver wand with a hollow yellow star at the end. Also in Super Smash Bros for the Wii U and 3DS, the bottom of her dress has glittered with star patterns, and her high heels are light green instead of silver. Like Peach and Daisy, Rosalina wears a jumpsuit when she is driving bikes in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. The outfit is white and has an outline which is the same color as her dress. Her gloves and boots' color are also the same as her dress. She wears a teal scarf and keeps her star-shaped brooch at her chest. She also has a turquoise heart at the back of her outfit. Exclusive to Mario Kart Wii only, a yellow Luma orbits around her when she's racing and makes small sounds when she does a trick. This was taken out in Mario Kart 7 probably due to the 3DS’s graphics limitations. She is the only female to be in the heavyweight class. Appearances in Mario Kart games *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Kart 7'' *''Mario Kart 8'' *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' How to Unlock ''Mario Kart Wii *Play 50 or more races with a save file of Super Mario Galaxy on your Wii. *Alternatively, get a minimum 1 Star ranking on all Cups in Mirror Mode. *Or play a total of 4,950 races. Mario Kart 7 *Win the 150cc Star Cup. Mario Kart 8 *Win gold on any CC (it will be random). Staff Ghost Tracks *Rainbow Road (Wii) *Music Park (3DS) *Rosalina's Ice World (3DS) *Sunshine Airport (Wii U) Trivia! * Rosalina is one of the only characters to have three voice actresses in the series. * In ''Mario Kart Wii, her Honeycoupe strongly resembles the Parade Kart from [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]]. Gallery Tramposo.png|Honeycoupe (Dragonetti) Rosalina's starter kart Autodeslizador.png|Jetsetter (Aero Glider) Carro Flamante.png|Flame Flyer Todoterreno.png|Offroader Phiraña Maleante.png|Piranha Prowler Moto Bowser.png|Flame Runner (Bowser Bike) Fantasma.png|Phantom Torpedo.png|Spear (Torpedo) Estrella Fugaz.png|Shooting Star (Twinkle Star), a Rosalina themed bike Moto Wario.png|Wario Bike Mario Kart 8 Title Screen (Rosalina).png|Her own title screen for ''Mario Kart 8. FB_IMG_1538235455206.jpg|Her own title screen for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. 2837550A-787B-4945-9DF8-C8C804BC3A73.png|Rosalina’s first appearance. 1429D3A6-A54E-4943-9F02-2D1422E521F8.png|Rosalina in Mario Kart Wii. (2008) D9A8B137-E62D-4694-AE69-F1B272D7CF48.png|Rosalina in Mario Kart 7. 85A953A8-76D0-42E4-99F0-E24E5A92DC1F.png|Rosalina in Mario Kart 8. 16AEB843-F638-441E-8699-0F4CE03AB02E.png|Rosalina in Super Mario 3d world. D99EBC18-D384-4932-92A8-A5363929BB72.png|Rosalina in Mario Party: Island Tour 8143F55A-E271-4489-BC44-BAF3379A007C.png|Rosalina in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. 924F8AF5-845F-48D2-AFB3-218FF60E7139.png|Rosalina in Mario Party 10 and Super Mario Party. 96D876DC-A454-4CDB-A2B4-20AB5E1D896D.png|Rosalina at Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. 6F4EB0CC-BA3B-4DD3-BFEE-ACC44AC9F194.png|Rosalina in Mario Tennis Aces. 0E0BB4F1-4063-4644-B163-B26541587692.png|Rosalina in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. DEF5576C-86DC-4F71-8CA1-B5C2A32A0318.jpeg|Rosalina’s scrapped rocker outfit. E8876060-3F9F-4D2F-8DBD-18BDCD3B9991.png|Rosalina’s concept art. 73D8CB0C-5940-45B3-B8B8-1944D476B71A.png|Rosalina in Mario Party Star Rush . 109px-MKT_Icon_Rosalina.png|Rosalina's icon from Mario Kart Tour de:Rosalina Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Special Racers Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Characters Category:Females